Mi Ángel Guardián
by Aisha Frost and Diego Paramore
Summary: La soledad siempre a sido su más fiel amiga, y el daño que se ha hecho a sí misma es respaldo de su tristeza. Cuando está hundida en una profunda oscuridad, llega aquel ser que puede salvarla y por fin ella dejará de sentirse tan sola. Ella por fin habrá encontrado a su Ángel Guardián. JackXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! De nuevo yo aquí. Bueno esta es otra historia mía, un poco relatada sobre lo que estoy pasando y un poco de fantasía no? Un mundo sin fantasía no es mundo. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

Mi Ángel Guardián

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians o El origen de los guardianes no me pertenecen, solos los uso por diversión.**

El despertador sonó.

De nuevo otro día de soledad para la triste Harried Stevens. Ella con su mano derecha apretó un botón del despertador y este dejó de sonar, con mucha pereza se sentó en su cama y dio un bostezo largo.

-Otra vez…-murmuro para sí misma y se paró de su cama y fue directo al baño a darse una ducha y lavarse los dientes.

Después de hacer todas sus necesidades básicas, ella se vistió con un suéter manga larga que le tapaba hasta las manos, un jean hasta los tobillos y unas converse. Se sentó en su tocador y tomo su cepillo para el cabello. No lo puedo pasar muy bien debido a sus rulos, así que lo ató en una coleta alta.

Se miró al espejo con mucha rabia y dolor, tomo un poco de mascarilla color piel y se la coloco debajo de los ojos para tapar sus ojeras. Tomo su mochila y bajo al comedor donde la esperaba su familia.

-Buenos días Harried-la saludo su abuela Marissa.

-Buenos días abuela-la saludo ella sentándose en medio de su hermano y de du hermana.

-Buenos días fea-la saludo su hermana pequeña de 11 años, Hayley.

-Hola Hayley-la saludo ella bajando un poco la mirada.

-Hayley respeta a tu hermana mayor, toma cariño-dijo su madre, Angie, entregándole el desayuno-Tomen su desayuno rápido el autobús está por llegar. Hoy llegaré tarde, así que por favor no peleen ¿sí?-dijo Angie tomando jugo apresurada y mirando la hora-Mira la hora, ya tengo que irme. Adiós-dijo yéndose apresurada.

Una bocina sonó afuera.

-Es el autobús, adiós abuela-dijo Hayley tomando su mochila y su almuerzo.

-Adiós abuela-dijo Harried y tomo su mochila y su almuerzo.

-Adiós chicas-se despidió Marissa y ellas salieron de la casa y se montaron en el autobús.

-Buenos días preciosas-las saludo la chofer del autobús, Gretta.

-Buenas Gretta-la saludo Harried y Hayley pasó de largo, yéndose a sentar al fondo con sus amigas.

-Que chica tan mal educada-dijo Gretta negando con la cabeza.

Harried se encogió de hombros avergonzada y paso a sentarse en la 4ta fila sola y mirando por la ventana. El bus tomo rumbo a la escuela y de vez en vez recogía a los alumnos en sus casas.

-Miren chicas, allí está la mal arreglada de Harried-dijo una chica rubia llamada Jeanette.

Harried se dispuso a ignorarla a ella y a sus amigas.

-¿Por qué no nos contestas niña tonta?-Jeanette la tomo por la coleta y la jalo.

-¡Ya déjame!-dijo Harried empujándola.

-¡Jeanette déjala!-dijo una voz varonil-¿No sabes hacer otra cosa si no molestar?-

-Hay ya cállate babotas-dijo Jeanette y se alejó con su grupo de amigas.

Harried mientras se acomodaba su coleta, el chico se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias Christopher, otra vez-dijo Harried mirándolo.

-De nada, de nuevo-sonrió.

Christopher Benson era un chico alto de cabello castaño, similar al de Harried solo que un poco más oscuro. Con ojos verdes, con lentes y pecas. Tiene 14 años al igual que Harried y es su único amigo.

-¿Si puedes venir a mi casa después de la escuela?-pregunto Christopher con una sonrisa.

Ella siguió mirando hacia la ventana.

-Supongo que sí, mama llegará hoy tarde y le diré Hayley que le diga a la abuela que llegaré un poco tarde-dijo resoplando Harried.

-Bien, te vas conmigo-dijo el mirando hacia adelante con una sonrisa.

Harried seguía mirando a la ventana, como todos los días. El bus paró a recoger al último chico, el cual era el peor de todos.

-Hola idiota-dijo Bruce dándole en la cabeza a Christopher.

Chris solo suspiro y bajo la cabeza. El bus se detuvo frente a la entrada de la escuela y todos los chicos bajaron y no dejaron de empujar a Christopher y Harried hasta que bajaron.

-Te veo en el almuerzo Chris-dijo Harried caminando con la cabeza baja hacia su salón de clases.

-Claro…-dijo con una media sonrisa y luego bajo la cabeza.

Harried camino rápido hasta su casillero para sacar los libros de su clase y cerró su casillero, al cerrarlo se encontró con bruce.

-Hola tonta-dijo con dos chicos a su lado.

-Llego tarde a clases-dijo Harried dándose la vuelta un poco asustada y avanzando. Rogando porque no la agredieran esta vez.

-Tranquila chiquita-dijo Bruce detrás de ella volteándola bruscamente-Solo quiero tu almuerzo, así no te golpeare-dijo Bruce.

Harried asintió lentamente mirando hacia abajo y votando unas lágrimas.

-¡Hay! ¡Ya no llores!-exclamo Bruce molesto poniéndola contra los casilleros con brusquedad.

No había nadie por los pasillos para que la ayudara. Así que tuvo que darle su almuerzo.

-Oye Bruce, déjala tranquila y vete a tu clase-dijo una voz desconocida para ella, peor no levanto la cabeza y siguió derramando lágrimas en silencio.

-¡Tú cállate nuevo!-le grito Bruce hacia él.

El chico nuevo se acercó a Bruce.

-¿Por qué no te metes con un hombre? ¡Cobarde!-grito el chico nuevo.

Bruce se volteó hacia él y los dos se miraron con rabia.

-No voy a pelear contigo-dijo el chico nuevo entre dientes-Iré a clases y ella se va conmigo-dijo refiriéndose a Harried.

Bruce se alejó y Harried empezó a recoger los libros que se le habían caído limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Yo te ayudo-dijo el chico nuevo poniéndose en cuclillas ayudando a Harried.

-Gracias-dijo ella sin levantar la mirada.

Él le entrego sus libros y ella se levantó.

-Me llamo Jack Frost-dijo y ella levanto la mirada.

Miro los intensos y grandes ojos azules. Bajo la mirada de nuevo.

-Me llamo Harried-dijo caminando en dirección a su clase.

Él se quedó mirando a Harried un rato y luego se encamino el a su clase. Harried llegó al salón de clases y entro.

-Vaya, señorita Stevens. Llegando tarde de nuevo-dijo el profesor de ciencias.

-Lo siento-dijo Harried con la cabeza baja.

Los alumnos de allí se burlaban de ella y le tiraban papeles.

-Vaya a sentarse por favor-dijo el profesor.

Harried asintió y se sentó en la última fila.

-Tonta-le susurraban y se reían.

Ella fingía no prestarles atención.

-No deberías estar viva-susurraron y toda la clase rió.

-¡Silenció!-grito el profesor y todos se callaron.

El siguió dando la clase, pero los alumnos se reían en silenció. Harried tomaba anotaciones, pero a veces escribía en la última hoja de su cuaderno cosas como "_Eres tan fea Harried"_ Y sufría en silenció. La campana sonó y todos salieron al recreo, ella como siempre salió de última y todos le daban pellizcos o le pegaban en la cabeza. Harried como siempre, no se defendía y llegaba a la cafetería toda desarreglada. Se sentó en una mesa solitaria y saco su almuerzo.

-Hola Harried-dijo Christopher sentándose frente a ella.

-Hola Chris-dijo ella comiendo.

Ella levanto la mirada y solo estaba comiéndose una manzana.

-¿Te quitaron el almuerzo?-pregunto ella.

El asintió con la mirada baja.

-Compartiré el mío contigo-dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado.

Christopher sonrió y Harried le dio la mitad de su comida. Jack estaba comprando su almuerzo cuando una amiga suya llego.

-Hola campeón, ¿Cómo te fue en tu nueva clase?-pregunto la chica.

-Hola Tooth-dijo Jack sonriendo y eligiendo su comida-Tuve un imprevisto antes de llegar, y todos me vieron extraño por mi cabello blanco, pero todo fue bien-dijo Jack mirándola.

-¡Me alegro de eso!-dijo Tooth también eligiendo su comida-Y…¿Ya tienes amigos?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, supongo que no-dijo Jack pagando su comida.

-Que emoción-dijo Tooth mientras pagaba la de ella.

-¿Qué?-rió Jack.

-Que estudies conmigo-dijo Tooth sonriendo.

Jack sonrió negando con la cabeza. Buscando una mesa, visualizo en la que estaban Harried y Christopher.

-Oye, sentémonos allá-dijo Jack señalando la mesa.

-Eh, tenía pensado que conocieras a mis amigas-dijo Tooth desconcertada viendo la mesa con sus amigas.

-Oh, bueno…Esta bien, supongo-dijo Jack sonriendo, miro por última vez la mesa de Harried y luego se sentó con las amigas de Tooth.

-Muchas gracias por compartir tu almuerzo conmigo Harried-dijo Christopher con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que Chris-Harried sonrió de lado.

-¿Por qué no te quitaron el almuerzo a ti?-pregunto Christopher.

-Oye, que malo-dijo Harried bajando la mirada.

-No, no, no, no-dijo Christopher arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho-No lo dije en ese sentido, lo que pasa es que siempre nos quitan el almuerzo a los dos ¿Por qué esta vez a ti no?-pregunto Christopher.

-Bueno, el chico nuevo me defendió-dijo Harried rascándose la muñeca por encima del suéter.

-¿El de pelo blanco?-pregunto Christopher.

-Supongo que si-dijo Harried.

Christopher asintió. Sonó la campana de nuevo.

-¿Qué te toca?-pregunto Christopher.

-Matemáticas-dijo Harried-¿A ti?-

-Gimnasia-dijo Christopher.

-Suerte con eso-dijo Harried y sonrió.

-Gracias-dijo Christopher y los dos se levantaron de la mesa.

Harried volvió a su casillero, cambió los libros rápidamente y fue al salón.

-Miren quien vino, la chica monstruo-dijo Jeanette cuando Harried entró al salón.

Harried bajo de nuevo la cabeza y se sentó en el último puesto como siempre. La clase empezó y Harried tomaba apuntes. Un papel llego hasta su escritorio y ella lo abrió, decía "_Te haremos la vida imposible-Jeanette"_ Ella miro hacia Jeanette y luego se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Pasa algo señorita Stevens?-pregunto el profesor y toda la clase la miro.

-Es-Es que me siento mal-dijo Harried con una voz triste y quebrada-¿Puedo irme a casa?-

-Si claro-dijo el profesor.

Harried tomo sus cosas y salió del salón. Ella votando un montón de lágrimas se dirigió al baño de chicas y se encerró en un cubículo a llorar en silenció.

-¿Por qué no pude ser como una de esas chicas bonitas?-murmuro ella sollozando-¿Por qué me hiciste así dios?-susurro esta vez.

En ese momento Tooth iba entrando en el baño y escucho los sollozos.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-pregunto en voz alta.

Harried no respondió y trato de para sus sollozos.

-Respondan-dijo Tooth.

Nadie respondió. Ella salió del baño y Harried salió del cubículo, se lavó la cara y salió del baño para irse a su casa. Se fue caminando y al llegar la recibió su abuela.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y la escuela?-pregunto Marissa.

-Me sentía mal abuela-dijo Harried pasando y dejando su mochila en el sofá-Iré a darme un baño-dijo Harried.

Subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama viendo a la nada. Tomo su teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Christopher.

[Chris lo siento, no puedo ir a tu casa-Harried]

Dejo su teléfono en la mesita de noche y luego fue al baño. Se quedó la mitad de la tarde allí, pudo escuchar a su hermana llegar. A las 6:00 pm se metió a la bañera, tomo una hojilla y la paso por su muñeca izquierda. La sangre caía en gotas a la bañera y con ella las lágrimas de Harried.

-Es la única forma de sentirme aliviada-murmuro llorando y dejando la hojilla en el lava manos.

Luego metió su muñeca en el agua, hasta que el sangrado cesara y hasta que ella dejará de llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi Ángel Guardián

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians o El origen de los Guardianes, no me pertenece. Solo los uso por diversión.**

Harried al salir del baño se puso su ropa, una camiseta manga larga y un mono largo. Limpio su cara y se acostó en la cama a mirar al techo, solo a pensar en todo lo que le hacían en la secundaria, los sentimientos de Harried cada vez se hacían más pequeños, todos esos sentimientos de amor, esperanza, sensibilidad, se iban encerrando en una cajita la cual no se abriría jamás y ella misma se estaba encerrando en un hueco del cual no podría zafarse. De pronto y sin pensarlo, las lágrimas de Harried salían descontroladamente y ella sollozaba mientras el tiempo iba pasando. Desde abajo se escuchó la puerta y la voz de su abuela decir.

-Si querido, está arriba. Ve-

Se escuchaban los pasos en la escalera y luego el sonido de la puerta.

-Harried, soy yo. Christopher-dijo él detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella mirando la puerta y secándose las lágrimas.

-Vine a verte, me dijo el profesor de matemáticas que te sentías mal y te traje chocolates-dijo él.

Harried fue hasta el tocador y se hecho una poco de maquillaje, para que no notará que había llorado, aseguro de tapar bien sus muñecas y luego abrió.

-Pasa Chris-dijo Harried dándole espacio.

El paso.

-Aún no puedo creer lo grande que es tu habitación-dijo Chris viendo toda la habitación.

La habitación de Harried tenía de un lado un librero parecido al de una biblioteca con muchos libros, de otro lado muchos instrumentos como una tienda de música, de otro lado tenía bocetos y pinturas que ella había pintado y del otro lado tenía su cama, su ropero y tocador. En medio de la habitación había una alfombra con cuatro sillas y una mesa.

Harried se sentó en su cama y Christopher se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué te pasó? Pensé que íbamos a mi casa-dijo Christopher entregándole los chocolates a Harried.

-No me sentí bien, estaba muy mareada-mintió.

-Entiendo…-dijo Christopher-¿Qué piensas hacer mañana?-

-No tengo nada planeado, creo que mañana viene mi primo Jamie y tengo que cuidarlo-dijo Harried dejando los chocolates a un lado de la cama.

-Jamie es genial-dijo Christopher dándole un vistazo a los dibujos-¿Hiciste nuevos dibujos?-pregunto.

-No he tenido tiempo-dijo Harried escondiendo sus muñecas.

Christopher miro su reloj.

-Es hora de irme, es muy tarde-comentó el-Que pases buenas noches-dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Gracias, tu igual-dijo Harried y Christopher se fue.

De inmediato que se fue, entró su abuela.

-Es hora de cenar-vocifero Marissa.

-No tengo hambre abuela-dijo Harried.

-Bien-dicho esto cerró su puerta.

Ella bajo la vista a los chocolates y terminó de comérselos. Votó la caja y se puso su pijama. Se acostó y se durmió.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Su despertador la despertó, y se levantó como todos los días. Fue directo al baño y se bañó, al salir se vistió con la misma ropa de siempre y bajo al comedor.

-Buenos días-dijo Harried-¿Dónde está mama?-pregunto sirviéndose jugo.

-Salió a trabajar más temprano hoy-le respondió su abuela.

-Bien-dijo Harried-¿Hoy viene Jamie?-

-No, ¿Verdad abuela?-pregunto Hayley con fastidio.

-Si viene-dijo su abuela.

-Que horrible, como odio a ese niño-dijo Hayley.

-No digas esas cosas Hayley, es tu primo-la reprendió su abuela.

-Yo lo cuidaré-dijo Harried.

Una bocina sonó afuera, era el autobús.

-Adiós-dijo Hayley corriendo hacia afuera.

-Adiós abuela-dijo Harried tomando su mochila y saliendo.

-Pero no has comido nada-dijo su abuela.

-No tenía hambre-dijo Harried y salió de la casa.

Harried y Hayley subieron al bus, Hayley fue como siempre con sus amigas y Harried se sentó sola en un asiento del bus mirando hacia la ventana. El bus paro una y otra vez y sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Chris-dijo ella sin voltear.

-No soy Chris-rió.

Ella volteó y era Jack Frost, el que la había salvado de aquel bravucón.

-¿Me recuerdas? Me llamó Jack Frost-dijo el sonriente.

Ella no pudo responder, estaba atónita.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto él.

Ella no respondió.

-¿Qué te pasa?-él iba a tomar su muñeca pero ella de inmediato la quito y se lastimó.

-No vuelvas a tocarme-dijo ella mirándolo y frunciendo el ceño.

-E-Esta bien-dijo el alejando su mano.

Ella volvió a mirar a la ventana y Jack quedo confundido. En la siguiente parada del bus se montó Jeanette y su pandilla de hipócritas.

-Pero miren, allí está la idiota con su nuevo amigo-dijo Jeanette burlándose de Harried, pero Harried no volteó a verla.

Jack miró a Harried y luego miró a Jeanette molesto.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo imbécil!-exclamo Jeanette y tenía la intención de tomarla del cabello pero Jack tomo la mano de Jeanette.

-Soy un chico y por eso no puedo pegarle a las chicas, así que por favor deja a Harried en paz…Puedo cambiar de opinión respecto a lo que dije-dijo Jack amenazadoramente.

Jeanette se soltó de él y se fue. Harried lo vio y luego Jack se volteó a ella.

-No es cierto que le pegaría a una mujer, pero…-dijo el viéndola-¿Por qué te dejas maltratar?-

Ella no respondió y solo bajo la cabeza.

-Tú vales mucho, ¿Si? Nunca lo olvides, y no dejes que otros te pisoteen…Primero pisotéalos tú-dijo Jack y sonrió.

-Eh…-dijo Christopher.

-Oh, si…Ya me iba-dijo Jack levantándose.

Jack se fue a otro asiento y Christopher se sentó.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Christopher sentándose.

-No fue nada-dijo Harried mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Christopher se encogió de hombros y miro al frente. Al llegar a la escuela los dos bajaron.

-¿Qué clase te toca?-pregunto Harried.

-Biología-respondió ella.

-A mi igual, vamos juntos-dijo él.

Harried asintió y los dos caminaron hacia sus casilleros. Ella al cerrar su casillero se encontró con un chico bastante sombrío.

-Hola muñeca-dijo el chico y ella lo miro extrañada.

Detrás de ese chico estaba Bruce y ella lo notó.

-Hola, tengo que irme…Estoy llegando tarde a clase-dijo ella nerviosa y se dio la vuelta pero ese chico la tomó del hombro.

-Es muy temprano todavía-dijo volteándola.

-Tengo que irme-dijo y se soltó de él.

El la volvió a tomar y la pego de los casilleros golpeándola en la mejilla. Alguien lo tomó del hombro, lo volteó y le pego justo en la nariz.

-Pero que cobarde eres Pitch Black, siempre lo has sido-dijo Jack sacudiendo su mano.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, el mismísimo Jack Frost-dijo Pitch levantándose.

Harried con lágrimas en los ojos corrió al baño de mujeres y en eso se acercó Christopher, ella tropezando con él.

-¡Harried!-exclamo Chris y la siguió.

Jack estaba sacudiendo aún su mano, ya que le dolía por el golpe.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Frost-dijo Pitch con rabia mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

-¡Jack!-exclamo Tooth y se acercó a él.

-Hola Tooth-la saludo Jack.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto.

-Mira quien está aquí-dijo Jack mirando a Pitch con rabia

-¿Pitch? ¿Pitch Black?-pregunto ella impresionada viéndolo.

-El mismo preciosa-dijo Pitch.

-Oh no…-dijo Tooth-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunto.

-Él estaba golpeando a una chica y no podía dejar que eso pasará-dijo él.

-Fue muy lindo de tu parte Jack pero te pudiste meter en problemas-dijo Tooth.

-Oh, pero claro que está en problemas-hablo una voz grave, era el Director-Pitch Black y Jack Frost ¡De inmediato a mi oficina!-exclamo molesto.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo-le dijo Jack a Tooth y ella asintió.

Jack camino a la oficina junto con Pitch mirándose con rabia. Mientras tanto con Harried, ella estaba llorando en un cubículo del baño y afuera la esperaba Christopher.

-Harried-la llamó desde afuera-Por favor sal, vamos a hablar-decía-Ven-

Por allí venia Tooth con sus amigas.

-¿Viste lo que le pasó a Jack Frost?-pregunto una de sus amigas.

-Sí, pobre…Era por una buena causa-dijo Tooth antes de entrar al baño.

-Oiga, S-Señorita-la llamó Christopher.

Tooth se detuvo y se volteó hacia el con una sonrisa.

-Sí, dime-dijo Tooth.

-Es que mi amiga esta en el baño y no puedo pasar porque soy un hombre-sonrió tímido-Por favor, ¿Le puede decir que estoy aquí esperándola?-pregunto.

-Por supuesto-dijo Tooth sonriendo-¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?-pregunto.

-Se llama Harried Stevens-dijo.

-Bien, ya le digo tu recado-dijo Tooth con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señorita-le agradeció Christopher.

Tooth le sonrió y entro al baño.

-¿Para qué te llamó ese idiota?-preguntaron las amigas de Tooth.

-No sean malas chicas, es un chico muy educado-dijo Tooth.

Harried paro sus sollozos.

-Me pidió que llamará a su amiga Harried Stevens-dijo.

-¿Es estúpida?-pregunto una de sus amigas.

A Harried se le aguaron los ojos.

-La verdad no me importaría si se muriera, es un cero a la izquierda-dijo una de las amigas de Tooth pintándose-¿Me queda bien este color chicas?-

Tooth solo las veía impresionadas y a Harried se le salían las lágrimas y sollozo.

-Harried-la nombro Tooth-Harried sé que estas aquí-dijo ella-Tu amigo Christopher está esperándote afuera-

Tooth veía todos los cubículos del baño.

-Harried sal-dijo Tooth.

-Nosotras nos vamos Tooth, no queremos que esa muerto viviente nos aparezca-dijo una chica y rieron las demás.

Todas salieron y empujaron a Christopher.

-Quítate idiota-dijeron.

-Harried sal-dijo Tooth.

Harried abrió el cubículo del baño y salió aun llorando.

-¿Harried?-le pregunto Tooth acercándose a ella.

Harried asintió. Tooth le vio el golpe rojo que tenía en la mejilla.

-Oye, ¿Esto te lo hizo Pitch?-pregunto tocándole la mejilla.

Harried alejo su mejilla de su mano.

-Tu amigo te está esperando allá afuera-le dijo Tooth a Harried.

Ella se secó las lágrimas y salió del baño.

-Harried-la nombro Christopher y le vio la mejilla-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-pregunto acariciando el golpe con delicadeza-¿Quién te golpeo?-Harried no respondió-Harried-

-¡No lo sé!-exclamo Harried-No lo sé…Creo que se llama Pitch Black…Eso fue lo que dijo Jack Frost-

Christopher la abrazo y ella también lo abrazo, ella lloró en su pecho.

-Tranquila…-decía Christopher tratando de calmarla-¿Cómo vas a hacer para que no vean el golpe?-pregunto Chris.

Ella se levantó de hombros triste.

-Maquillaje-dijo Harried sollozando.

Christopher le limpió las lágrimas.

-Ya no llores más, ven vamos a clases-dijo sonriendo.

Ella asintió limpiándose las lágrimas. Al llegar al salón el profesor no los dejo entrar por llegar tarde así que se quedaron afuera.

-¿El nuevo fue el que te defendió?-pregunto Christopher sentándose en una banca del patio de la escuela.

-Si-dijo ella sentándose a su lado-Aunque…No sé qué paso con él, yo me fui corriendo al baño-dijo viendo a la nada.

-Al parecer, lo llevaron a la oficina del director…Junto con el otro chico-dijo Christopher-Eso lo estaban diciendo las amigas de la señorita que entró en el baño-

Harried asintió. Pasaron las horas y el almuerzo llegó, Christopher y Harried caminaron juntos a la cafetería.

-¿Trajiste almuerzo?-pregunto Christopher.

-Sí, ¿Y tú?-pregunto Harried.

Él asintió. Los dos se sentaron en una mesa y sacaron sus almuerzos. Tooth compró su almuerzo y se sentó con su grupo de chicas.

-Me preocupa Jack, no ha vuelto desde esta mañana-dijo Tooth mirando la puerta de la cafetería.

-Tranquila Tooth, a ese guapetón lo sueltan ahorita-dijo una chica con la voz chillona llamada Marie.

Por la puerta de la cafetería paso un albino de pelo blanco, Jack y más tarde paso Pitch.

-¡Jack!-exclamo Tooth y él fue hacia ella-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-Bueno…A mí me dieron una semana de detención y a Pitch dos meses de castigo-dijo haciendo la fila para comprar su almuerzo.

-Me parece bien merecido lo de Pitch-dijo Tooth-¿Por qué vino? Ush…Como lo odio- dijo molesta.

-Yo también...¿Nos sentamos con tus amigas?-pregunto Jack pagando su almuerzo.

-Mejor sentémonos en otra mesa, están muy insoportables-dijo Tooth.

Ella busco su almuerzo y fue junto a Jack.

-¿Dónde nos sentamos?-pregunto Tooth viendo.

Jack buscaba mesas y visualizo la mesa de Harried.

-Sentémonos allá-dijo apuntando la mesa de Harried.

Ella vio la mesa.

-Claro-dijo Tooth con una media sonrisa y se acercaron a la mesa.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?-


End file.
